The present invention relates to a fluid pressure regulating apparatus for regulating the pressure of pressurized fluid supplied to a machine which uses the pressurized fluid as a driving source.
To maintain the pressure of pressurized fluid supplied into a pressurized fluid circuit for supplying the pressurized fluid to a machine which uses the pressurized fluid, particularly compressed air, fluid pressure regulating apparatus for regulating the pressure of the pressurized fluid has been used. The conventional fluid pressure regulating apparatus used to perform this purpose has a diaphragm for receiving the pressure of the fluid and a compression coil spring loading a force against the pressure of the fluid to the diaphragm, and controls a valve body to open or close on the basis of the unbalance between the pressure of the fluid loaded to the diaphragm and the urging force of the coil spring. In this apparatus, the pressure of the pressurized fluid passing through the fluid pressure regulating apparatus can be varied, or regulated, by changing the urging force loaded to the diaphragm by the coil spring. The diaphragm and the coil spring are disposed in the body of the regulating apparatus to operate in the radial direction of a fluid passage, and an urging force regulating handle as a pressure regulating actuator for changing, i.e., regulating, the pressure of the pressurized fluid passing in the regulating apparatus by changing the urging force loaded to the diaphragm by the coil spring is disposed radially outward than the coil spring. The handle is projected radially outward from the outer surface of the body of the regulating apparatus.
Since the conventional fluid pressure regulating apparatus constructed as described above has only one urging force regulating handle provided on the outer surface of the body of the apparatus, when the machine is displaced, the hand of an operator is hardly approached to the handle or the operation of the regulating handle can be hardly executed. According to the attitude of the machine at using time, the regulating handle projected radially outwardly from the outer surface of the body of the apparatus limits the range of displacing the machine or makes harder to operate the machine.